Colours of love -ABHIRIKA
by anamkhan283
Summary: This is my first Story. its on Abhirika the most lovable couple of is story take place during the episode CID holi dhamaka. peep it inside to know further.


**COLOURS OF LOVE**

This take place During the episode CID HOLI DHAMAKA.

I have changed many things…you guys just read it..

We guys have seen in the epi that Tarika calls Abhi But before that the culprit comes in…but I have changed the situation here…A slight change not much..

Situation: Abhi hiding behind the boxes and there's no such culprit or the team to come ,they are just enjoying.

So here we go….

In the Room

Tarika:-Abhijeet…Abhijeet kaha ho?are us admi ne toh kaha tha k tum yaha baithe ho

(Abhijeet is hiding behind the boxes)

Taarika:-Abhijeet bohot hogaya ha mazzak,is baar toh mein tumhe colour laga k hi chodugi….bohot hogaya theek hai..

(Abhijeet slowly giggles watching the situation of tarika)

Tarika:-main ek baar kehdeti hu …main tumse kabhi baat nahi karugi agar is baar bahar nahi nikloge na toh..Salunke sir sahi keh rahe the ..tum bohot matlabi ho..

(Abhijeet was like '' hain main kaha matlabi hu'' n make an innocent look)

Tarika:-theek hai main jarahi hu…main final ja rahi hu ha n is baar I promise….

(she still looks here n there n says with a deep sigh..Okay Bye)

She was just about to go near the door ,when suddenly some one grabs her hand & pull her towards himself..& she gets collided with the man & her expression changed from shocked to happiness then in anger…

Tarika:- Abh..Abhi..Abhijeet tum..

Abhijeet:- kya kaha tha tumne main bohot matlabi hu ha…*winks*

Tarika:- wo wo main nahi .dr salunkhe kehte hai… (with an innocent look)

Abhijeet :-Achaa?

Tarika:-ha wo hi keh rahe the…

Abhijeet:-aur kaha ja rahi thi aap?

Tarika:-wo mujhe laga tha k tum yaha nahi ho , to main sochi niche jaa ke dekhu…

But tum bohot bure ho (sad face) main idhar tumhe kab se bula rahi thi & tum hoke mujhe jawaab tak nahi diye..huh..

Abhijeet:- are tum toh udaas hogayi…(wrapped his hands around tarika's waist) maine socha aaj holi hai toh thoda mazaak karlu…aur thodi masti*winks*

Tarika:-masti? Kaisi masti ?

(putting her arms around his neck and Abhi held more tightly from the waist .

Tarika and Abhi were lost into each other…they were coming close to each other at every second…

Now there was just 5-6cm distance between them…

Abhi tucked her few strands of hair behind her ears ,which were disturbing him to concentrate on her.

Now there was no distance between them ,their nose were almost touching to each other & both can sense their breath .

Now they kissed each other passionately, and get apart after some time..

Tarika was blushing badly , but was really happy..(any one could have make out looking at her face)

Abhi was just smiling & staring at her ..

Tarika noticed this and said :-Abhi ?

Abhijeet didn't noticed her and kept on staring at her…

Tarika this time a bit louder and waving her hands ..Abhi ?

Abhijeet:- ah ha ,kya kya hua?

Tarika:- kaha kho gaye the?

Abhijeet:- k k kuch nahi…bas yu hi. N was just smiling at her…

( somebody from outside called tarika )

Tarika-ji aayi…Abhi main baad mein milti hu ,ok bye…(she was not happy as she wanted to spend this beautiful moment with Abhi )

Abhijeet:- theek hai…

She just turned a lil bit when Abhijeet called her…

Abhijeet:- Tarikaa…

Tarika:- Ha ?

Abhijeet :- was just staring at her for few seconds and said …I LOVE YOU…

Tariika became silent for few minutes and was calculating ,what happened just before….she then turned towards Abhi and gave him a Sweet kiss on his right cheek…& within a second went outside blushing….

Abhijeet was standing like a statue …and was really happy from inside..

He held his hand and touched his Right cheek where she just kissed him…and was blushing and smiling …

He excitedly went down to enjoy with others….

Down he saw everyone were enjoying .but his heart was searching for tarika….after looking here and there he finally saw tarika… she was playing with small children ..

He was then smiling and staring at her…and was thinking how sweet and beautiful she is.

Here tarika saw Abhijeet smiling and staring at her…

She called him loudly but softly…

Tarika:- Abhijeet..

Abhijeet :- ha (from there itself)

Tarika:- Idhar aao na ,khelte hai,sab kitna maze kar rahe hai..

Abhijeet:- Nai Tarika you enjoy…

Tarika:-thinking(yeh aise nahi mane ge) she move towards him and pulled him ..

.Abhi:- tarika…yeh kya kar rahi ho..

Tarika:-chalo chup chap,sab dekho kitna maze kar rahe hai n tum ho k idhar se sirf maze dekh rahe ho…

And they started palying with colours and pichkari's..along with the children..

Little children were throwing colours on each other & tarika…

Tarika came to few children and said something to them…

Tarika to children:- suno bacho woh jo uncle khade hai na unhe chupke se jaake rang lagado n pichkari se pani maro…bohot maza aayega…chalo chalo jaldi..

The children accorf=ding to tarika..carried some colours along with them ,and when he was busy watching the other kids playing …they came from behind and applied the gulaal/colour on Abhi's full kurta

He was not able to see the person who did this ,because of the colour's dust…

He was clearing the imaginary colour dust in the air…then at the same time someone from back .patted his shoulder..somewhat like calling…

Then he turned back to see who the person is…he didn't even got a second to see.

The person ,Tarika applied the gulaal ,THE COLOURS OF LOVE ,on the left side of his cheek and said whispersing in his ears ..I LOVE YOU TOO ABHI…and turn back

Here Abhi held his hand on the left side of his cheek and closed his eyes and was just imagining what happened here just few seconds before…

AN/ So this was my first attempt..how was it …please read and review .


End file.
